Un Joyeux Noël
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Bella Swan est secrètement amoureuse de sont patron Edward Cullen . Elle ne s'attend pas a avoir un cadeau de Noël comme celui qu'elle va recevoir .  OS de Noël , All Human .


**Bonjour à tous en ce 24 décembre je vous écris un petit OS de Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**musique /watch?v=-QGuOr09-mE Il Divo amazing Grace**

**Merci a Galswinthe pour la correction .**

**Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**

**PDV Bella**

Noël

Lorsque l'on est jeune on nous raconte de belles histoires, de beaux contes. Le plus beau de tous c'est celui de Noël, les rennes, les lutins et cet gros bonhomme rouge et blanc. On nous dit d'y croire et on le fait.

On si applique même.

Puis on grandit et on nous dit que c'est qu'une belle histoire. Une histoire faite pour que les petits rêve.

Moi Bella Swan, bien que je soit âgée de 23 ans, j'y crois toujours au moment de Noël. Quoi de plus beau que cette magie qui existe dans un certain sens.

On passe un beau moment avec la famille, les amis. On s'échange des cadeaux on mange à n'en plus pouvoir, on rit, on sourit.

Quoi de plus beau d'entendre les petits criant fou de joie « Merci papa Noël ». L'innocence, l'insouciance de ses enfants sont merveilleuses.

Noël est toujours un grand moment émouvant. Magique. Où l'espoir des gens est a son paroxysme. À tout âge on aime Noël, on a l'espoir que tout ira bien.

On a toujours cette innocence, celle des enfants, c'est si beau. Et le 24 décembre au soir elle reprend la place de notre maturité, de notre méchanceté, de notre malheur.

Même le plus horrible des hommes redevient ces petits garçons si joyeux, si heureux en ce jour merveilleux.

On ne s'en rend pas toujours compte. On ne le voit que chez les autres. Mais ce changement opère. Comme naturellement. Comme un instinct inné en nous.

L'homme le plus triste, la veuve, l'orphelin le 24 décembre sont heureux du peu qu'ils peuvent avoir.

Les solitaire se rassembles, et font leur propre fête. Les sans abris se sourient se souhaitant joyeux Noël.

Chacun renait en quelque sorte en ce merveilleux jour.

Même si tout le monde le sait, Le père Noël est et restera un être imaginaire. Cet être imaginaire nous apporte beaucoup.

Amour.

Soutient.

Amitié.

Joie.

Rire.

Le réconfort.

Et le plus important l'espoir.

Les uns se réconcilient, les autres se marient, s'embrassent.

Je suis certaine que même le tyrannique Edward Cullen devient doux.

Qui est Edward Cullen ? Tout simplement mon patron, mon fantasme aussi.

Il est grand, musclé, beau, des cheveux cuivre qui partent dans tous les sens, une peau pâle, mais derrière ce corps de rêve se cache la méchanceté, un homme arrogant.

Pourtant, malgré sa méchanceté, je suis folle de lui.

Je mouille ma culotte rien qu'en le voyant.

Mais bon, il est fiancé et par conséquent pas pour moi.

**_ Bella,** la voix de ma meilleure amie me sortit de mes pensées.

**_ Quoi Alice ?**

**_ Mais bon sang, tu n'as rien à mettre ce soir !**

**_ Mais bien sûr que si, j'y ai pensée figure-toi.**

**_ Et que comptes-tu mettre ?**

**_ Simple.**

Je me levai et sortis la housse de derrière ma porte. Je sortis une jupe noire, courte arrivant à mi cuisse, je pris le haut noir, sortis des bas et mon porte jarretelle. Et enfin les sous-vêtement.

Alice poussa un cri à me briser les tympan.

**_ Ah, c'est génial, c'est génial, tu seras parfaite, juste le haut à changer.**

Elle alla dans mon armoire et en sortit un bustier en dentelle noir avec en dessus un tissu blanc/gris.

**_ Comme ça tu seras parfaite.**

Elle sortit rapidement de ma chambre et... bah apparemment rien.

**_ Bah t'attend quoi le dégel ? Vas à la douche.**

Bon je ne me demande même plus d'où vient le caractère tyrannique de mister Cullen. Eh oui ma meilleure amie c'est la sœur d'Edward.

Bref je partis prendre ma douche, m'habillais et me maquillais. Pour la coiffure valait mieux laisser faire Alice.

**_ Bon assi****eds-****toi et ne bouge plus**.

Je m'exécutais rapidement.

**_ Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté.**

Cette année Noël était organisé par Edward. Et j'avais accepté de le fêté avec eux, c'est-à-dire, les parents Cullen, Emmett et Rose et bien d'autre encore que je ne connaissait pas.

Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai accepté.

**_ Parce que tu m'aimes, parce que tu aimes mon frère et parce que tu m'aimes.**

**_ Ouais je t'aime**.

Elle finit de me coiffer et se fut l'heure de descendre.

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel où nous travaillons tous, je vis toutes la déco. Je restais bouche bée devant celle-ci.

**_ Elle te plaît ?**

**_ Carrément oui, tu as fait un super boulot.**

**_ Merci Bell's.**

Les gens affluaient. Puis Cullen fit son entrée, habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise noire également. Il était à croquer.

**_ Bella tu baves.**

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour me rendre compte que non je ne bavais pas pas.

**_ C'est même pas vrai,** lui dis-je.

Elle éclata de rire.

Une fois calmée, Cullen prit la parole.

**_ Je vous remercie tous d'être venus aussi nombreux. Je ne vais pas faire de long discours, passez une bonne soirée et joyeux Noël.**

Après ça je le perdis de vu tout le reste de la soirée. Il devait être avec sa fiancée. Je me reproche de Carlisle et Esmée, pour l'apercevoir en grande discussion avec ses parents. Esmée rayonnait.

**_ Oh Bella, comment vas-tu ma chérie.**

**_ Bien Esmée, bonsoir Monsieur Cullen, bonsoir Carlisle.**

**_ Oh tu sais pas la meilleure Edward a quitte Tanya.**

Je fus surprise et me tournais vers Edward. Il souriait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.

**__ _Oh !**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Nos relations n'étaient que professionnelles même avec ses parents je ne m'adressais jamais à lui. À quoi bon.

La soirée continua son cour, quand vint l'heure des cadeaux je donnais les miens. Je ne demandais jamais rien. De toute façon ce n'est pas ma famille même si c'est tout comme.

Je fus surprise lorsque Alice me tendit une lettre. Le message disait :

_Retrouve-moi sur le pont dans quelques minutes._

_E_

Je ne connaissais aucun E, mais décidais d'y aller quand même je pouvais rien perdre de toutes façons n'est-ce pas ?

Je sortis donc et allais jusqu'au pont. Et attendis, longtemps.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai entendu mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver Cullen face à moi.

**_ Désolé, je t'ai fait attendre.**

**_ Euh !**

**_ Voil****à****, je sais qu****'****on ne sentant pas ****très bien** , **que je suis pas s****y****mpa et tout mais je t'aime et Noël c****'****est le jour de l'****e****spoir. Alors je tente le tout pour le tout.**

Après ces quelques mots, il m'embrassa. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Il dut le prendre pour un refus car il se détacha de moi rapidement.

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que se soit je l'embrassais à mon tour.

**_ Je t'aime depuis si longtemps,** me dit-il après avoir rompu notre baiser.

**_ Et moi donc.**

Je vivais le plus beau des Noël.

* * *

**Joyeux Noël à tous.**


End file.
